warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight/Cliffnotes
*An unknown cat is speaking with some StarClan warriors. **This cat is later revealed to have been Cinderpelt. *Bluestar tells the cat that she shall die soon. *The StarClan warriors are impressed and surprised by the cat's faith and acceptance and express their regret that the cat is going to die so soon. *They give strength and courage to her. *Squirrelflight's perspective. *Firestar calls a Clan meeting. *He sends a patrol led by Thornclaw to take the two dead ShadowClan warriors back to their own territory. *Brambleclaw is chosen to lead a patrol to WindClan to make sure Onewhisker has received his nine lives and name. **Squirrelflight, Ashfur, and Rainwhisker are chosen to accompany him. *Brambleclaw also offers to help keep up the battle skills of the other ThunderClan warriors. *Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight argue over her mistrust of his half-brother, Hawkfrost. **Squirrelflight realizes she has to accept that her friendship with Brambleclaw is over. *Squirrelflight's perspective. *They catch up with a WindClan hunting patrol consisting of Whitetail, Crowfeather, Webfoot, and Weaselpaw on the border near the stepping stones. *They give Firestar's message, but the WindClan cats reject ThunderClan's friendship, telling them to keep to their own territory. *The patrol leaves with the knowledge that Onewhisker has become Onestar. *On the way back, they scent a badger close by. **They attack it and it leaves, taking its three cubs with it. **They head back to the camp to tell the other warriors to keep watch and to fill in the hole the badger lived in. *Leafpool's perspective. *She accidentally prepares nettle seed for Firestar instead of poppy seed and Cinderpelt questions her, asking if everything is all right. **Leafpool is preoccupied thinking about Crowfeather. *The two patrols report back. *Leafpool dreams about Crowfeather. *Cinderpelt sends her to fetch herbs but Leafpool finds her paws leading her to the WindClan border. *She hides from Brackenfur, Sootfur, and Whitepaw only to be found in the bushes by her friend Sorreltail. *Sorreltail reveals that she is expecting Brackenfur's kits. **Leafpool congratulates her friend but is hit by a pang of longing for the life she cannot have as a medicine cat. *Squirrelflight's perspective. *She and Ashfur are collecting bedding when Brambleclaw approaches and catches them having a moss fight. *Squirrelflight gets angry with him and stalks into the forest where she is attacked by a fox. **Ashfur tries to help her, but it is Brambleclaw who saves them both. **They follow the trail to the fox's den but stop at the WindClan border. *They go back to camp to report their findings. **Squirrelflight and Ashfur are treated in Cinderpelt's den. **Firestar fetches Squirrelflight and Ashfur to go to WindClan and warn them about the fox. *They meet a patrol consisting of Onestar himself, Crowfeather and Webfoot. **They warn them of the fox. **Onestar dismisses the warning and Firestar's friendship. **Crowfeather tries to give Squirrelflight a message but they have to leave before he can finish. *Squirrelflight's perspective. *A Gathering takes place. **They hold the Gathering on the Island that became accessible recently, with a fallen tree acting as a bridge. **Squirrelflight explores the island with Ashfur. **Onestar reports his new name and two new warriors: Owlwhisker and Weaselfur. **Leopardstar reports a badger they drove out of RiverClan territory and a new warrior: Voletooth. **The boundaries are settled. **Blackstar and Firestar have little to report. **The Clans make an agreement on when cats can travel across each other's territory with Mistyfoot pointing out that not only attacking cats or cats attending gatherings need to cross another Clan's territory. *The Gathering ends and the Clans return home. *Leafpool's perspective. *At the end of the Gathering, Leafpool sees Crowfeather beckoning her, but Cinderpelt appears and, suspecting about her forbidden feelings, leads her away. *She has a dream in which Feathertail speaks to her about her love for Crowfeather. *Feathertail asks her to take a message to Mothwing because StarClan cannot reach her. *When she wakes she finds Squirrelflight has found a source of catmint. **Cinderpelt sends her to collect some. *On her way back, Leafpool goes around the lake to RiverClan to visit Mothwing and give her Feathertail's message. **She is met by Mistyfoot, Mosspelt, and an apprentice on patrol. *They take her to visit Mothwing and Leafpool passes on the message. *Leafpool stays with RiverClan overnight. *Squirrelflight's perspective. *Squirrelflight is on a border patrol with Thornclaw, Ashfur, Sootfur, Brambleclaw, and Sandstorm. *Squirrelflight accidentally crosses the ShadowClan border while chasing a trespassing kittypet, not noticing the scent markers. **Brambleclaw tells her off, and Squirrelflight says that Ashfur is the only cat she can trust with her life. *Back at camp Firestar calls a Clan meeting to make Birchkit an apprentice. **Birchkit becomes Birchpaw and is mentored by Ashfur. *Sandstorm talks with her daughter about her problems with Ashfur and Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight promises to try and sort it out. *Leafpool's perspective. *She remembers how Cinderpelt questions Leafpool angrily about her visit to RiverClan. *They meet Littlecloud and Barkface for the Moonpool visit. **Mothwing arrives late. *Leafpool dreams of eerie cries and cats she cannot see. *She wakes Mothwing who is sleeping peacefully at the edge of the Moonpool before the other medicine cats catch her and realize her friend's secret, that she does not believe in StarClan and does not share dreams with them. *The other medicine cats discuss their dream and Leafpool realizes she hasn't had the same dream as the others. **She begins to question her place as a medicine cat now she loves Crowfeather. *On the way back, she meets Crowfeather and they confess their love for one another, promising to find a time to meet in secret. *Squirrelflight's perspective. *Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, and Spiderleg go on a hunting patrol. *They find Daisy, the she-cat from Horseplace with three kits on their territory. **They take them back to ThunderClan. *Firestar holds a meeting to decide whether they should stay whilst Sorreltail, Ferncloud, and Daisy look after the kits. **Brambleclaw objects, saying that they are kittypets. **It is eventually decided they can stay. *Squirrelflight goes hunting with Ashfur. *Leafpool's perspective. *Daisy names her kits Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit. *Mothwing sends Mosspelt to fetch Leafpool to help with RiverClan's sickness. *They meet a WindClan patrol and Crowfeather arranges to meet Leafpool on the Island at twilight. *Leafpool helps Mothwing treat her patients and then looks for something Twolegs have left behind. **They find a puddle near a discarded Twoleg object and Leafpool says that is the cause of the sickness. *Willowkit saves Beechpaw from choking. *Tumblekit, one of Dawnflower's kits, dies. *Leafpool realizes she forgot to meet Crowfeather. *Squirrelflight's perspective. *When hunting near the ShadowClan border she helps Tawnypelt escape from one of the rogue kittypets. *Tawnypelt admits ShadowClan's problems with the kittypets and Squirrelflight promises to fetch help. *Firestar agrees to help and sends Brambleclaw with a patrol. *Squirrelflight's perspective. *Brambleclaw gathers a patrol and heads to ShadowClan. **They meet Tawnypelt who takes them to her camp. *Blackstar meets them and agrees that they will show the kittypets that this is their territory now. **Russetfur gathers a patrol of ShadowClan cats and they head to the Twoleg nest. *Brambleclaw devises a plan to catch the kittypet. **Tawnypelt goes out into the kittypet's view and pretends to act weak and scared to distract them. *The two patrols jump at them and the fighting breaks out. **The two kittypets are pinned down until they agree to leave the Clan cats alone. *Squirrelflight briefly feels close to Brambleclaw again after they fought together, but Brambleclaw acts cold towards her. *Leafpool's perspective. *The RiverClan kits that were poisoned begin to recover enough to play. *Leafpool decides to head back to ThunderClan. **She is annoyed to see that Brightheart has taken on more medicine cat duties and that cats were coming to Brightheart, rather than her. *Leafpool dreams of the Place of No Stars. **She sees Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost, and another tabby cat that looked just like them. **She figures out that it is Tigerstar. *Leafpool's perspective. *She watches as Tigerstar mentors his sons on how to become better warriors. **Terrified, Leafpool runs away and ends up waking up. **As Leafpool is out collecting borage, she sees Cloudtail training with Daisy. *Leafpool is even more annoyed when Mousefur goes to Brightheart instead of her for poppy seeds. *Leafpool's perspective. *Leafpool attends the Gathering with the rest of ThunderClan. **She is disappointed not to see Crowfeather. *When Leopardstar and Blackstar announce their thanks towards ThunderClan for helping them, Onestar gets angry at them. **Onestar goes on to tell them that they should be ashamed for crawling to ThunderClan, asking for help. *Crowfeather appears and calls Leafpool to him. **Crowfeather is hurt that Leafpool did not come and see him on the Island. **He tells her that if they want to be together, they have to escape the Clans. *Leafpool wonders why StarClan are not coming to her like they are to the rest of the medicine cats. *Squirrelflight's perspective. *Brightheart finds Daisy's kits in the medicine den. **They destroyed most of the herbs. *Squirrelflight volunteers to help sort of the herbs. **Ashfur comments on how maybe the kits won't fit in because they aren't Clanborn, and Squirrelflight is furious at him for suggesting such a thing. *Leafpool and Cinderpelt return from gathering herbs. **Leafpool and Squirrelflight go out to collect more herbs. **Squirrelflight notices her sister is acting strangely when she clearly leaves Squirrelflight to go off on her own. *Squirrelflight catches Leafpool sneaking out of camp and follows her. **She waits for Leafpool to return when she loses her scent. **Squirrelflight can see how distressed Leafpool is when she finds her and agrees not to tell any cat. *Leafpool's perspective. **Leafpool sneaks out to meet with Crowfeather again. **She remembers how he had told her that they couldn't go on like this and had to leave their Clans to be together. *Cinderpelt appears after following Leafpool and discovers that she has been meeting with Crowfeather. **Furious, Cinderpelt demands that Leafpool stops meeting Crowfeather. **Leafpool refuses, and Cinderpelt launches an attack at her. *Leafpool flees to the Moonpool. **She meets with Spottedleaf, who tells her to follow her heart. **Leafpool makes up her mind to leave ThunderClan. *Crowfeather is waiting for her at the border when she goes back. **She tells him that she will leave her Clan for him. **They leave the Clans and lake behind them as they set out. *Squirrelflight's perspective. *Leafpool is discovered to be missing. **Cinderpelt tells Squirrelflight that Leafpool has been meeting Crowfeather. **Squirrelflight agrees to go to WindClan and see if she's there. **She meets Brambleclaw, who offers to come with her. *They go to the WindClan border. *Squirrelflight's perspective. *At the WindClan camp, WindClan states that ThunderClan is responsible for Crowfeather's disappearance. **They realize Leafpool and Crowfeather have run away together. **They take a patrol out to try and find the two cats, but with no sucess. *Back at the ThunderClan camp, they report their lack of findings. *Squirrelflight finds that she would not have done the same as Leafpool and Crowfeather if Ashfur asked her to leave. **She is unsure what she would do if Brambleclaw asked her that. *Leafpool’s perspective. *Leafpool and Crowfeather meet Midnight. **She tells them how her kin are coming to attack the Clans and drive them out. *Midnight leaves them and they go back to sleep. **Leafpool wakes up and knows that she has to return to ThunderClan. **Crowfeather tells her that he feels the same way. *They begin to travel back home to their Clans. *Squirrelflight's perspective. *Squirrelflight blames herself for not stopping Leafpool. **Ashfur suggests that she rest. *Firestar arranges the dawn patrol. **He tells Brambleclaw that if he sees Leafpool to make her welcome. *Squirrelflight joins them and admits how she knew Leafpool had been leaving the camp. **Brambleclaw and the others comfort her and tell her that there was nothing she could have done. *Badgers start to raid the camp. **Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw begin to carry the kits out of the camp. *Brightheart yowls that Sorreltail's kits were coming at that moment. **Brackenfur fetches Cinderpelt. *Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Brightheart, and Cloudtail bring the kits and Daisy out of the nursery to bring them to safety. **Squirrelflight brings them to the secret entrance that Leafpool had used to sneak out of camp. *Squirrelflight's perspective. *Squirrelflight, Brightheart, Cloudtail, and Brambleclaw help Daisy and her kits to the top of the hollow, away from the fighting. *Ferncloud and Birchpaw join them. *Sootfur is killed by a badger. *A badger manages to get into the nursery. *Leafpool's perspective. *Crowfeather returns to ThunderClan's camp with her. *They help fight the badgers. *Leafpool hears Cinderpelt's cry and enters the nursery. *Cinderpelt dies, leaving Leafpool feeling guilty for leaving her mentor. *Sorreltail's kits are coming and Leafpool goes to help her. *Squirrelflight's perspective. *Midnight arrives to help along with a patrol of WindClan warriors. **Onestar finally realizes that even if there are four Clans, they can all help each other. *Sorreltail has four kits. *Stormfur and Brook arrive. de:Dämmerung/Kapitelnotizenfr:Crépuscule/Résumé par chapitre Category:The New Prophecy arc Twilight Category:Twilight